Tiempo del futuro
by yume25sora
Summary: Serie de oneshots relacionados entre sí, situados temporalmente tras la graduación de la clase 3-E de Kunigigaoka hasta los siete años después (Spoiler último capitulo). Karmanami y algunos Nagikae
1. Confortándote

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuusei Maturi.**

 **N/T: Estos serán una serie de one-shots situados temporalmente después de la graduación, y avanzaran progresivamente en el tiempo por lo que estarán relacionados entre sí.**

 **Principalmente serán Karmanami, sin embargo, habrán algunos Nagikae e incluso algún Karasuma x Irina más adelante :3**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo del futuro: "Confortándote"**

.

El día en que Korosensei murió, una parte dentro de los corazones de los miembros de la clase 3-E también lo hizo, sin embargo, no fue un dolor que los hizo enterrar todos sus preciados recuerdos de aquel año bajo tierra, sino algo que los ayudo a crecer hacia el futuro. Lo que murió ese día fue el último rastro que quedaba de aquellos niños que fueron alguna vez antes de conocer a su profesor.

Cada uno de los estudiantes lloró por la pérdida de aquella criatura conocida en un pasado como el dios de la muerte, hasta que cayeron dormidos mientras leían los interminables libros de consejos personalizados que su maestro dejo como obsequio antes de su partida. Despertando a la mañana siguiente siendo acariciados por los cálidos rayos del sol primaveral del día de su graduación.

Aunque el sentimiento de tristeza aún se encontraba presente, sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa, sin embargo, Okuda estaba preocupada por alguien en específico de la clase quien trataba de demostrar fortaleza al igual que los demás.

Luego de llamar a sus padres para pedirles su uniforme escolar antes de la ceremonia de graduación, la azabache vio como la figura de Karma salía silenciosamente del salón de clases.

Ella era la única que conocía los verdaderos deseos que el chico; él quería acabar con la vida de Korosensei con sus propias manos, no obstante, fue Nagisa quien lo hizo. Aunque hace tan solo unos minutos atrás se mostraba con la misma actitud de siempre, haciendo que algo inexplicable dentro de Manami la hiciera sentirse preocupada. Nerviosa, balbuceo un par de palabras con tal de dar una excusa para ir tras él, pero no fue necesario continuar ya que Kayano le sonrió para que fuera sin preocupación. Después de todo, la joven actriz había pasado el año entero descifrando comportamientos y observando su alrededor, de tal modo que no fue difícil para ella adivinar las intenciones de su amiga.

Agradecida, Manami le brindó una breve reverencia y rápidamente desapareció por la puerta del salón.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que caminar, dado que Karma se encontraba al final del pasillo observando con nostalgia el paisaje de la montaña a través de la ventana.

—K-Karma-kun…—Llamó insegura Okuda a su compañero, temerosa al pensar que el chico quisiera estar solo y lo estaba molestado.

—Okuda-san—Respondió con sorpresa al ver a la azabache, para luego comenzar con una conversación trivial mientras señalaba su teléfono celular— ¿Has llamado a tus padres? Los míos aún no contestan…de seguro llegaron a dormir después de haber vuelto de la India.

Karma quiso continuar fingiendo su misma tranquilidad e indiferencia de siempre, pero la fija mirada que le brindaban los orbes lavanda de Okuda le dieron a entender que no lograría engañarla tan fácilmente.

—¿E-estas bien? —Preguntó la chica de gafas de manera tímida mientras se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo.

—¿De qué hablas Okuda-san? No deberías preocuparte por mí cuando tú también estas afectada por la pérdida del pulpo— Respondió Karma colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La azabache mordió sus labios y apretó con los puños su sudadera escolar. Por alguna razón odiaba que su amigo no fuera sincero con ella, era cierto que su relación con él no era tan estrecha a la que tenía con Nagisa, pero quería creer que ella podía ser digna de su confianza.

—¡Te equivocas! —Se esforzó en exclamar Manami, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos sorprendido al ver como los orbes de la chica se humedecían por las lágrimas—No es lo mismo…No lo es…Tu apreciabas a Korosensei demasiado, de verdad querías asesinarlo tú mismo ¿No es así? N-no sirve que me mientas…

Al ver que no había respuesta, Okuda cerró los ojos avergonzada de su propia acción, mientras escuchaba como Karma daba un paso para estar justo frente a ella. Esperaba que el pelirrojo dijera algo para que dejara de preocuparse innecesariamente o simplemente se retirara sin decir más, no obstante, para su asombró sintió como Karma dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sobre su hombro derecho.

—Geez…—Suspiró derrotado el chico— De verdad no puedo mentirte a ti Okuda-san, es sorprendente lo bien que me conoces.

—¡K-Ka-Karma-Kun! —Tartamudeo con voz casi inaudible Manami y el rostro completamente ruborizado, sin saber que hacer al tener a su compañero tan cerca.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije durante la prueba de valor que hicimos durante las vacaciones de verano?

—¡P-por supuesto! —Respondió de manera casi instantánea.

—Lo supuse—Rio Karma despacio, sin ni siquiera levantar su cabeza del hombro de la chica—Me sorprendí mucho cuando Isogai y Maehara me contaron que te pusiste de mi lado durante mi pelea contra Nagisa, a pesar de que éramos de equipos distintos… Supuse que esa era la razón.

—No puede evitarlo…Sabía lo mucho que te habías esforzado—Contestó la azabache llevando tímidamente una de sus manos sobre la cabellera rojiza de su compañero.

Karma volvió a reír de manera genuina, mientras susurraba que ella era una tonta por haberlo hecho. No era usual que la llamara de esa forma a diferencia de cómo lo hacía con los demás, no obstante, se sintió relajada al ver como el pelirrojo se estaba abriendo a ella.

—Gracias…Me hiciste feliz…Para alguien como tú debió haber sido un verdadero esfuerzo haber dicho esas cosas por mí…Sin embargo, no soy digno de esas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kama no respondió de forma inmediata, en su lugar hundido aún más su rostro en el hombro de su compañera, como si quisiera evitar que ella viera un lado tan patético de él.

—Después de todas las veces que declaré mis deseos de matar a Korosensei, una vez que llegó el momento simplemente fui incapaz de hacerlo. Traté de convencerme a mí mismo diciéndome que Nagisa era el indicado para asesinarlo, pero no era así…Mis sentimientos me jugaron en contra e hicieron que temiera la simple idea de matarlo con mis propias manos… Fui un cobarde…

Unos leves sollozos de frustración hicieron que, inconscientemente, Manami abrazara con sus frágiles brazos a Karma, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, mientras ambos dejaban escapar nuevamente lágrimas de dolor por la muerte de su maestro. Sin embargo, esta vez eran únicamente ellos dos.

Era doloroso, pero esa era la realidad, Korosensei no estaría nunca más junto a ellos.

Hizo tantas cosas por cada uno de los estudiantes de la clase 3-E, sin embargo, ninguno había sido capaz de expresar el profundo agradecimiento que le tenían y lo mucho que él significaba para ellos. Desapareció sin darles tiempo de expresar aquellos sentimientos, y eso era lo que realmente les dolía

.

Okuda nunca había sido buena con las palabras, así que no sabía que palabras decir para animar al pelirrojo, nunca imagino que la simple presencia y calidez con la que ella lo abrazaba fueron suficientes para confortarlo.

Una vez tranquilo, Karma no supo como mirar a su compañera a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado de haberse mostrado débil y patético, pero el recuerdo del fastidioso libro de consejos de Korosensei donde decía que debía ser más sincero con sus sentimientos lo hicieron sentirse algo mejor. Era algo fastidioso y nostálgico pensar que su maestro había sido capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto y aconsejarlo para bien hasta su último día.

Espero a que el violento rubor de su rostro se pasara para luego apartarse de la chica y observar con satisfacción la visión de una sonrojada azabache y con lágrimas aun escapando de sus puros ojos lavanda. Una sonrisa confiada y despreocupada volvió a vislumbrarse en el rostro de Karma. La única diferencia era la forma en que miraba a su amiga.

Desde hace tiempo sabía que Okuda era diferente a los demás. Ella no le temía, era cómodo conversar con ella y, lo más importante, se sentía comprendido y escuchado por esa pequeña amante de la ciencia. No obstante, en ese momento la azabache se había convertido en una existencia especial por el simple hecho de haberlo confortado como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

—Deberíamos ir al salón Okuda-san, sino los demás se darán cuenta de que no estamos—Fue lo que dijo Karma para romper el silencio y cambiar el ambiente incomodo que se había formado.

—¿No llamaras a tus padres? No podrás ir a la graduación sin el uniforme—Cuestionó Manami entretanto se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

—Bueno…En realidad fue una pequeña mentira cuando dije que no pude contactarme con ellos—Explicó el pelirrojo fingiendo falsa inocencia y sacando su lengua.

—D-deberías dejar de mentirme—Refunfuño Manami inflando ligeramente sus mofletes. No estaba acostumbrada a que la molestara de ese modo, usualmente solía ser particularmente amable con ella, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquello, es más, después de todo un año siendo compañeros de clases se sintió más cercana que nunca a su problemático amigo.

—Imposible Okuda-san…Acabo de descubrir lo increíblemente divertido que es ver tus expresiones cuando juego contigo—Respondió de manera socarrona, sin poder evitar pensar que el gesto de molestia de la chica había sido lindo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Karma la sujeto de la muñeca y ambos caminaron por el pasillo del viejo edificio escolar hasta el salón de clases, en donde sus amigos los esperaban para ir a la ceremonia de graduación de Kunugigaoka. A pesar de que ellos ya se habían graduado en el momento que asesinaron a Korosensei.

.

* * *

 **Buenooo, y aquí termina el primer oneshot!**

 **Tenía escrito este fic hace mucho (Poco después de subir mi primer karmanami), pero los exámenes no me daban tiempo para releerlo y ver si estaba decente como para subirlo…pero en fin, me arriesgue a hacerlo(?)**

 **El final quizás quedo algo (muy abierto), pero quedan varios oneshot…Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco.**

 **Lamento faltas de ortografía o redacción.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Sesión de estudio

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuusei Maturi.**

 **N/T:** **Este capítulo será nuevamente Karmanami.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo del futuro: "Sesión de estudio"**

.

El fastidioso sonido de la alarma del despertador resonó dentro de toda la habitación. Primero decidió ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, luego hizo el vago intento de buscarlo a ciegas con la mano para apagarlo, mas no lo consiguió. Hasta que finalmente el desesperante e incesable pitido termino por ganarle y, de mala gana, se levantó y sentó sobre el blando colchón.

Luego de estirarse un poco y bostezar por última vez, Karma observó el anuario escolar y libro de consejos que estaban sobre su escritorio y junto al mueble, colgando sobre la pared, estaba su uniforme escolar.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que ingresó a la preparatoria de Kunugigaoka, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la idea de ya no ser parte de la clase 3-E. Todo se había vuelto increíblemente aburrido y rutinario en comparación a las experiencias vividas durante la clase de asesinato.

Sin mucho ánimo, se vistió con el uniforme aunque, al igual como lo había hecho durante la escuela media, no respetaba las normas de vestuario y utilizaba un suéter negro abierto en lugar del clásico saco escolar. Tras ello fue a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno rápido, dado que sus padres nuevamente se encontraban de viaje, siendo Tailandia su nuevo destino. No obstante, no era ninguna novedad la ausencia de sus progenitores en casa, pese a ello siempre se preocupaban de contactarlo y bombardearlo de suvenires cuando regresaban.

Como era de esperarse, Karma quedo automáticamente dentro de la clase A debido a sus excelentes calificaciones. No era como si le importara mucho, pero le divertía ver el fastidio que provocaba en Gakushu y los cinco virtuosos a causa de su sola presencia en el salón. Después de todo, la única razón por la que se permaneció en Kunugigaoka fue para derrotar al hijo del antiguo director, pese a que ahora debía luchar con sus propias armas y sin el respaldo de Korosensei.

Se sentía libre de hacer lo que se le daba la gana, ni los maestros ni el resto de los alumnos podía decirle nada al respecto. No solo era inmune por su mente brillante y destreza física, sino que también contaba el hecho de formar parte de los estudiantes que asesinaron al monstruo que amenazó en destruir la tierra.

En un comienzo todo el mundo susurraba a sus espaldas, sin embargo, tras hacer la devolución del resto de la recompensa por el asesinato, los miembros de la clase se reunieron para hacer una declaración pública respecto a la verdad detrás de su año escolar junto a Korosensei. No querían seguir siendo vistos como pobres víctimas por personas que ni siquiera conocían, como tampoco soportaban todas las palabrerías en contra de su querido maestro. Poco a poco el revuelo que causo la noticia de la muerte de Korosensei a nivel mundial fue apagándose hasta quedar como un simple suceso del pasado, pero era obvio que la prensa buscaría la manera de volver a hablar de aquello en algún futuro.

.

 **OoOoO**

Las primeras dos clases fueron suficientes para que el pelirrojo actuara su papel de alumno diligente y le hiciera el favor a los maestros de ir a sus monótonas clases, dándose el lujo de saltarse educación física. Claramente era un chiste en comparación con las lecciones que les daba Karasuma-sensei.

Simplemente le avisó a Endou de su próxima inasistencia, un muchacho bastante sencillo para haber entrado a Kunigigaoka y con una personalidad algo similar a la de Sugino. Aquel chico había sido uno de los pocos con los que estableció una relación amistosa en la escuela.

Recostado en la azotea para tomar una siesta, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Gruño con cierto fastidio, pero su molestia se esfumó de forma casi instantánea cuando leyó el nombre de quien pertenecía el mensaje que le había llegado.

 _Okuda Manami_.

No la había visto desde la devolución de la recompensa, sin embargo, se mensajeaban de vez en cuando. A los únicos que veía con cierta frecuencia eran Nagisa y a Sugino, siendo este último solo de vez en cuando. No obstante, la pequeña azabache era una existencia algo especial a diferencia de sus amigos.

Con una ligera sonrisa procedió a leer el mensaje de la chica. Le causaba gracia la formalidad , propia de ella, que seguía utilizando al momento de escribir. Incluso le era gracioso el simple hecho de pensar cuanto tiempo se debió haber tardado en escribirlo y en decidirse si enviarlo o no.

.

 _"Buenos días Karma-Kun ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Lamento si he molestado mientras estabas ocupado, sin embargo, quería preguntarte algo…"_

 _._

Sería una mentira decir que el mensaje no le causaba curiosidad, por lo que respondió de manera instantánea:

 ** _Karma_** _:_ " _Ohhh_ ~~ _Okuda-san ha tomado la iniciativa para hablarme ¡Un suceso inesperado!"_

 ** _Okuda_** _: "L-Lo siento ¿Te he interrumpido?"_

 ** _Karma_** _: "Si por interrumpir te refieres a mi siesta, no te preocupes por ello…Me interesa saber que es lo que Manami-chan quiere decirme para mensajearme durante clases_ ~ _"_

Karma deseó poder ver la cara de sonrojada de Okuda cuando leyera su nombre, después de todo, había adquirió un gusto por tomarle un poco el pelo para ver sus reacciones.

 ** _Okuda_** _: "Etto…¿Estas ocupado después de clases?..."_

Karma se levantó de golpe tras leer ese mensaje, mientras que sus dorados orbes se abrían de par en par para leer sorprendido el último mensaje de la chica. Aquella pregunta era realmente inesperada.

 **Karma** : "Nunca estoy muy ocupado…¿Necesitas algo?

 **Okuda** : "Pronto tendré un examen de matemáticas…y hay algo que realmente no logró comprender…Por lo que me preguntaba si…"

 **Karma** : "Oh ¿Deseas que te ayude? No tengo problemas al respecto…¿Dónde prefieres que nos encontremos? Mañana no hay clases así que no te preocupes demasiado"

Karma leyó algo avergonzado su propio mensaje, no sonaba para nada como él. Incluso se sintió algo estúpido al estar algo satisfecho con el simple hecho de que Manami confiara lo suficiente en él como para solicitar su ayuda.

El resto del día fue igual de aburrido. Después de su siesta en la azotea cambio de ubicación a la enfermería, para luego dignarse asistir a la última lección del día.

De manera rápida se despidió de Endou, quien tenía actividades en el club de atletismo, y caminó tranquilamente hacia la primera planta del edificio.

Tras cambiar sus zapatos, tuvo la grata sorpresa de ver a lo lejos pequeña figura de la azabache esperándolo junto a la entrada, ya que habían acordado reunirse en la estación. El nuevo uniforme de la preparatoria privada de ciencias y tecnología que escogió, era muy similar al de Kunigigaoka. Un saco azul marino con la insignia de la escuela conjunta a una falta grisácea cuadrille, más un delgado listón rojo adornando su cuello.

Maliciosamente, el pelirrojo aprovechó el momento en que la chica estaba distraída con su teléfono (probablemente tratando de mensajearlo) para acercarse sigilosamente a ella. Situándose discretamente detrás suyo sin que ella lo notara, para luego darle un pequeño susto soplando ligeramente en su cuello.

— ¡K-kyaa! —Fue un inusual sonido que dejó escapar producto a la impresión.

Karma no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de Okuda y su rostro ligeramente sonrosado.

— ¡K-Karma-kun! No deberías sorprenderme de ese modo—Comentó la chica.

— Lo lamento Okuda-san, pero deberías saber que nunca dejare escapar una oportunidad para poder divertirme—Respondió el chico con falsa inocencia.

.

El trayecto no fue demasiado largo, dado que basto con solo tres estaciones y caminar una cuadra. A Okuda no se le ocurrió nada mejor que realizar la sesión de estudio en su propia casa, a lo que Karma no pudo hacer más que aceptar. Aunque fue inesperado descubrir que la residencia de la chica no estaba muy lejos de la suya.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —Anunció Manami una vez que estaban en la entrada de la casa—Toma Karma-kun, puedes utilizar estas—Indicó la muchacha tras ofrecerle unas blandas pantuflas color burdeo.

— Gracias…—Fue lo que alcanzó a decir cuando la voz de una mujer los interrumpió. Lo que lo hizo voltearse con curiosidad.

— Bienvenida a casa, Manami—Dijo la suave voz.

Una mujer de largo cabello marrón, peinado en una coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo, y grandes orbes de una tonalidad lavanda ligeramente más oscura que los de su hija. Les sonría con amabilidad.

— Mira mamá, este es mi amigo del que te he hablado—Presentó la chica de gafas al pelirrojo, quien dio una leve reverencia—Ha venido ayudarme con mis estudios.

— ¡Oh! Tu eres Karma-kun ¿No es así? —Exclamó la mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa muy similar a la de su hija—Recuerdo haberte visto durante la ceremonia de graduación…Mi nombre es Okuda Mayumi, encantada. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

Fue ahora la madre de Okuda quien dio una reverencia de agradecimiento que fue devuelta por Karma. Posteriormente se dirigieron a la habitación de la azabache.

Era un cuarto sencillo; paredes blancas y limpias, un cubrecama lavanda y cortinas del mismo color. Junto al escritorio había un librero repleto de enciclopedias de ciencias que a simple vista se podía deducir que eran de un nivel complejo, y algunos modelos moleculares de adorno. En la última repisa se distinguía fácilmente los libros que Korosensei les obsequió. Mientras examinaba disimuladamente la habitación, los ojos de Karma se centraron en un pequeño marco de fotos con una fotografía de la clase 3-E sobre el escritorio.

— Puedes sentarte aquí mientras voy a buscar algo de té—Dijo Manami indicando la pequeña mesa de centro del cuarto, sacándolo del trance en lo había dejado aquella foto—Enseguida regresó.

Karma espero a que la chica saliera para volver a examinar la habitación con la mirada. Probablemente no era la representación exacta de los usuales gustos de las adolescentes, la decoración era simple y se podía ver a lo lejos el fanatismo de la azabache por la química y todo lo relacionado a ella. Sin embargo, el ligero aroma a lavanda y el cuidadoso orden de todo lo que estaba allí, hicieron que el pelirrojo sonriera para sí mismo al pensar que era algo lindo y propio de ella.

— He regresado, l-lamento la espera.

— Muchas gracias Okuda-san…Por cierto…Es impresionante la cantidad de libros que tienes aquí—Comentó curioso tras recibir la tasa de té que la chica le traía.

— Oh…M-mis padres son farmacéuticos...así que desde niña siempre me ha gustado leer los libros que tenían desde sus años en la universidad—Explicó tímidamente Manami al sentir como su compañero tenía la vista clavada en ella y la escuchaba con atención.

Para Karma, era inesperadamente interesante escuchar aspectos de la vida de su amiga que eran completamente desconocidos para él. Quizás nunca habían tenido un momento de confianza entre los dos desde la prueba de valor del verano pasado.

.

 **OoOoO**

Los estudios fueron productivos y rápidos, mucho más de lo que al pelirrojo le hubiera gustado que fueran. Tan solo fue necesario repasar unos cuantos contenidos que Korosensei les había enseñado para el desquiciado examen de nivel universitario que el director Asano había preparado el año pasado, más realizar nos cuantos ejercicios bajo la supervisión de Karma.

—¡Ahora comprendo! —Exclamó Okuda, con una emoción casi infantil al lograr resolver el último problema— ¡No solo eres muy inteligente, sino que también un gran maestro! ¡Muchas gracias, Karma-kun!

Aquellas palabras fueron inconscientes por parte de la chica, quien continuaba entusiasmada con su estudio y no se percató siquiera de sus propias palabras, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Karma, dado que trataba inútilmente de cubrir el rubor de su rostro producto a los inocentes cumplidos que su amiga le hizo. Agradecía a todos los dioses que ella no se había percatado.

Sentía como si hubiera sido asesinado en el acto por la pequeña chica de gafas con esas palabras.

Tras unas horas, fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la madre de su compañera para cenar. Ahí fue cuando se encontraron con el padre de la muchacha, quien no había querido ir a saludar para no molestar con los estudios. Era un hombre alto y de complexión delgada, con un cabello azabache idéntico al de su hija y ojos grises escondidos tras el cristal de sus gafas.

Por un minuto, el terrible deseo de hacer una broma y presentarse como su futuro yerno se apoderó de él. Con tan solo ver el living con varias fotografías de la familia y que mostraban el crecimiento de Okuda a través de los años, era fácil adivinar que el buen hombre adoraba a su única hija como nada en el mundo; lo más probable era que aquella broma le causaría una gran impresión en el minuto y, además, lograría conseguir un buen y satisfactorio sonrojo por parte de Manami. Sin embargo, al contrario de sus deseos, el chico se contuvo y simplemente se llamó a sí mismo un amigo, recibiendo una gentil sonrisa y apretón de manos del padre. Por alguna razón no quería causar una mala impresión en la familia de la azabache, algo inusual para alguien que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Lo que lo hizo avergonzarse al descubrir cuanto apreciaba a Okuda como para reprimir algunos malos aspectos de su personalidad.

La cena fue acogedora y cálida. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez en que estuvo en una comida familiar como esa, lo que lo hizo sentirse algo extraño.

Mayumi, la madre de Manami, era una mujer dulce y animada que se preocupaba del hecho que no faltara comida en el plato del pelirrojo y hacerlo sentir lo más a gusto posible, mientras que su esposo Masao era un hombre introvertido que se limitaba a escuchar atentamente la conversación y participar algunas veces.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y recoger la mesa, ambos chicos cayeron en cuenta de la hora y Karma decidió que era momento de irse a casa, a lo que Okuda insistió en acompañarlo hasta la estación. Por un minuto el chico pensó en decirle que sería peligroso para ella regresar sola en la noche, no obstante, al volver a replantearse la situación y considerar el hecho de que ella también había sido entrenada como asesina durante el año anterior, sus preocupaciones disminuyeron. Después de todo, no quería subestimar sus capacidades y aún no estaba demasiado oscuro, ya que era verano.

— Tu familia es agradable—Comentó Karma con desinterés mientras caminaban en dirección a la estación.

— M-me alegra que te agradaran—Respondió feliz la chica de trenzas—A ellos también les agradaste…

— Mmmm pocas veces les agrado a los padres, la madre de Nagisa pensó que era una especie de vándalo que sería una mala influencia para su hijo la primera vez que me vio— Recordó con diversión la primera vez que visitó la casa de su mejor amigo.

— !Mis padres están muy agradecidos por que me hayas ayudado!…Incluso me dijeron que te invitara otra vez.

— Casi no hice nada para ayudarte, solo te recordé algunas lecciones del pulpo—Rio algo divertido, no recordaba cuantas veces le había agradecido durante el día.

— ¡D-d-de todos modos quiero agradecerte de alguna forma! —Se esforzó en decir Manami, algo avergonzada—Etto…¿No hay nada que quieras o necesites?...

Karma en primer lugar dijo que no era necesario, pero ante la débil insistencia de su compañera, detuvo su caminata para pensar en algo. Fueron unos cuantos minutos hasta que una idea iluminó su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se vislumbró en sus labios.

—Ya sé que puedes hacer por mí, Okuda-san—Fueron las palabras del chico con fingida inocencia.

—¿Q-que cosa. Karma-kun?

—Primero que nada…Necesito que cierres tus ojos…

La azabache, aunque no entendía del todo la razón, no dudo lo que el chico le pedía. Incrédulo de que de verdad lo había hecho, el pelirrojo se aseguró de que no viera nada agitando reiteradamente su mano frente a ella sin obtener reacción alguna de su parte. Fue difícil tratar de contener la risa al ver lo inocente que era la chica por hacer lo que se le pidió sin aparente razón alguna, quedando completamente indefensa.

Manami comenzó a dudar del plan de su compañero al ver que no sucedía nada, hasta que sintió como la fría mano de Karma levantaba su flequillo para luego depositarle un dulce beso en la frente. Haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe producto la impresión.

— Entonces mañana a las 10 al frente de la estación…Esa será mi recompensa por haberte ayudado, Manami-chan~— Declaró Karma con una amplia sonrisa de diversión al ver el rostro confundido y violentamente sonrojado de Okuda—Más tarde te enviare un mensaje confirmando el lugar…Ahora deberíamos caminar sino se hará muy tarde cuando regreses.

No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de la azabache, dado que murmuraba palabras inentendibles mientras trataba de aclarar en su mente lo recién sucedido.

Karma rio disimuladamente entretanto continuaba caminando seguido de la confundida chica. Quizás había desperdiciado la oportunidad de presentarse a sus futuros suegros como el novio de su hija. Ahora lamentaba no haber aprovechado la situación, dado que no dudaba que en algún tiempo las cosas realmente fueran así.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y creo que eso es todo**

 **Tenía planeado subirlo antes de que terminara el anime, pero los exámenes no me dieron tiempo hasta ahora que salí de vacaciones**

 **Espero que no haya quedado demasiado Ooc, dado que trate de demostrar un poco más de confianza entre los dos y algo de como ha evolucionado el afecto de Karma hacia Manami…Ojala no me haya salido demasiado de los personajes**

 **En fin, espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco…Estaba pensando en escribir el próximo capitulo de Nagikae**

 **Trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **P.D. Lamento faltas de ortografía y/o redacción.**


	3. Cita

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuusei Maturi.**

 **N/T: Estos serán na serie de one-shots situados temporalmente después de la graduación, y avanzaran progresivamente en el tiempo por lo que estarán relacionados entre sí.**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo del futuro: "Cita"**

.

— _¿Una cita?...¡Una Cita!_

Exclamaba Kayano con euforia a través del teléfono celular, luego de que Okuda le explicara con dificultad la situación que la atormentaba en esos precisos momentos.

Hace una semana atrás, Karma le había propuesto salir juntos a cambio de la ayuda que le brindó con sus estudios. Originalmente el plan del muchacho era salir inmediatamente al día siguiente, pero aparentemente el clima le jugo en contra puesto que tuvo que reconsiderar la situación debido a la intensa lluvia que fue anunciada para ese día. Por lo que le envió un mensaje a Manami para aplazarlo hasta el próximo fin de semana.

El problema no hubiera sido mayor de no haber sido por su amiga que había sacado la descabellada idea, quien sabe dónde, que la salida se trataba de una cita. Era absurdo pensar aquello por donde sea que se viera la situación, después de todo, alguien como Karma jamás estaría interesado en una chica tan aburrida como ella. Lo más lógico era pensar que el pelirrojo estaba aburrido y quería matar tiempo saliendo con un amigo, no obstante, las palabras de Kayano retumbaban en sus pensamientos, haciéndola sentir extrañamente nerviosa y con una sensación de cosquilleos en el estómago.

—¿D-de que estas hablando, Kaede-san? —Tartamudeó la azabache con timidez, sintiendo como los colores le subían al rostro.

— _¡Es una cita, Manami-chan! Karma-kun está utilizando esta oportunidad para tener una cita contigo_ —Explicó la joven actriz claramente feliz.

—¡E-eso es imposible!...Karma-kun solo debe querer ir a jugar…—Trató inútilmente de rebatir, Okuda.

— _¿Y cuándo será? ¿Qué día?_ —Las preguntas de Kayano parecían interminables, y hacían caso omiso a las débiles protestas de la chica de gafas.

—El sábado a las diez…—Respondió casi en susurro al teléfono, como si temiera ser escuchada por accidente.

— _¡Perfecto!...¿Qué tal si este viernes vienes a dormir a mi casa? ¡Le diré a Yukiko que nos acompañe también!_ —Sugirió emocionada— _Las dos podemos ayudarte a elegir un conjunto bonito para que sorprendas a Karma-kun._

La voz de Kaede sonaba tan entusiasmada con la simple idea que Manami no tuvo la firmeza como para rechazar su oferta. Estaba convencida que su salida con Karma no era nada parecido a una cita, no obstante, la idea de pasar una noche junto a sus amigas realmente le alegraba. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo similar antes debido a su propia torpeza social, además sería una mentira negar que muy en el fondo de su ser algo dentro de ella deseaba que Karma la viera con otros ojos.

Ella no era bonita como Kanzaki, tampoco tenía una personalidad como la de Nakamura que se complementara a la perfección con el pelirrojo, no obstante, quería valorar un poco más la confianza en ella misma que Korosensei trató de reforzar durante el año pasado y creer que podía llegar a ser alguien que podía ser notada.

Los días pasaron rápido, tal vez demasiado, y el tan ansiado día viernes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera los exámenes resultaron ser un problema durante esa semana, la cual parecía marchar viento en popa.

Al terminar las clases, Manami se dirigió inmediatamente a la estación en donde era esperada por Kayano y Kanzaki, quienes la saludaron con alegría. Tras ello, las tres chicas fueron a una cafetería recomendada por la joven actriz con el fin de recuperar el tiempo en que estuvieron separadas.

A medida que charlaban Okuda se enteró de varios hechos; Como de costumbre, Kanzaki seguía teniendo mala suerte con los hombres que atraía, mientras que Kayano estaba comenzando a retomar su carrera como actriz bajo el nombre de Haruna Mase. A pesar de los meses que habían estado separadas, los lazos que compartían como miembros de la clase 3-E hacían que la distancia y el tiempo fueran algo realmente insignificante en su amistad.

Una vez que Kayano dio un último bocado al tercer pudín que había ordenado, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse por lo que pronto anochecería.

—Es hora de ir al asunto importante por el que nos reunimos hoy—Afirmó Kaede decidida con el apoyo de Kanzaki, quien sonreía silenciosamente a su lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Manami había olvidado por completo la razón por la que se habían reunido durante su estadía en la cafetería, por lo que los nervios que habían desaparecido volvieron a resurgir. No podía asegurar del todo que nada saldría mal.

La chicas de dirigieron a la casa de la actriz, en donde se dirigieron de forma inmediata al cuarto de la chica. Una habitación bonita y femenina, pulcra y ordenada salvo por las numerosas prendas que estaban sobre la cama.

—¡ Ya que nuestra estatura y complexión es similar, ayer me dedique a buscar algunas de mis ropas que podría quedarte bien, Manami-chan! —Explicó la pelinegra entretanto se acercaba al colchón para recoger algunas prendas.

—Es muy bonita, Kayano-san—Fue el sutil comentario de Kanzaki ante la enorme cantidad de ropa que la chica tenía preparada.

—Etto...N-no creo que sea una buena idea...Las cosas lindas no quedan muy bien en mí—Comentó avergonzada la chica de trenzas, después de todo ella no era bonita como sus amigas.

—¡Nada de eso, Manami-chan! Eres linda, solo que no confías lo suficiente en ti como para verlo... —Fue la conciliadora respuesta de Kaede —Veras que eres capaz de dejar a Karma-kun sin habla.

—Pero esto ni si quiera es una cita...

—No creo que Karma-kun te lo hubiera pedido si no fueras importante para él—Fue ahora Kanzaki quien le dio ánimos a su amiga—Eres la única persona de la clase con la que tenía un trato especial, debes creerlo para poder ver lo atento que es contigo a su manera.

Okuda no pudo decir nada para contradecir las palabras de sus compañeras, puesto que quería creer en ellas, así que avergonzada agradeció el apoyo que le daban a lo que ellas respondieron con una sonrisa.

Sin dudas lo mejor que había obtenido del año pasado eran aquellos amigos irremplazables con los que siempre podía contar.

Estuvieron hasta muy tarde decidiendo el atuendo y conversando entre ellas, hasta que el sueño fue capaz de vencerlas y quedaron profundamente dormidas. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano con el fin de preparar a Okuda para el día tan esperado.

.

 **OoOoOoO**

Frente al reloj de la estación, Karma mataba el tiempo con su celular mientras esperaba la llegada de su compañera. Había llegado un poco antes de la hora acordada, ya que prefirió escabullirse antes de su hogar para evitar las insistentes preguntas de sus padres quienes habían vuelto de su viaje hace un par de días atrás.

A pesar de que aún era temprano, el calor de verano comenzaba ya a sentirse, por lo que agradecía que hubieran escogido un lugar fresco a donde ir.

No faltaba mucho para que fueran las doce del día cuando el muchacho escuchó unos familiares pasos acercándose.

—Eres sorprendentemente puntual Okuda-san—Comentó el pelirrojo de manera despreocupada antes de levantar su vista para observar a la chica, ya que nunca hubiera esperado quedar sin palabras.

Karma pudo haber creído por un segundo que se había equivocado de persona, cualquiera que estuviera acostumbrado a la apariencia simple y conservadora de la chica de gafas diría que la persona frente suyo era alguien completamente diferente, sin embargo, era imposible para él decir que se trataba de alguien más aparte de Okuda. Karma reconocería donde sea que fuera aquellos grandes ojos lavanda que siempre le brindaban una tímida pero cálida mirada.

Manami no llevaba su característico peinado con el que estaba acostumbrado a verla, sino que había dejado su cabellera azabache completamente suelta sobre sus hombros, ligeramente ondulada por el continuo uso de trenzas. Su flequillo estaba peinado hacia un lado dejando despejados sus orbes violeta, los cuales por primera vez no estaban escondidos detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. Karma incluso pudo notar que las pestañas de la chica estaban más rizadas que de costumbre, dándole un aspecto más dulce y femenino. En cuanto a su vestimenta, llevaba un atuendo veraniego compuesto por una sencilla blusa de chifón con tirantes de color blanco y un short gris que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas más unas sencillas sandalias de cuero.

Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo cuando vio a su compañera. La palabra "Linda" dio vueltas en sus pensamientos, no obstante, prefirió decir el cumplido de forma indirecta, formulando una broma o algo por el estilo.

—Ohhh~ ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Quién diría que Okuda-san trataría de verse linda por mí? —Comentó sonriente Karma mientras agachaba su cabeza para quedar a la misma altura de la chica, y con tan solo unos cuantos centímetros que los separaran.

—¡N-n-no es eso!...Kaede-san fue la que planeó esto junto a Kanzaki-san—Fue la débil defensa de Manami.

—Mmmmh, ya veo—Respondió Karma sin dejar de sonreír con malicia. Quizás debía agradecerle a Kayano más tarde por la oportunidad que le dio—Pero no quita el hecho que te quede bien.

Con sutileza, Karma cogió un mechón del cabello de Okuda y lo acerco a sus labios sin apartar ningún segundo sus ojos de ella. Disfrutaba ver como el rostro de la chica adquiría un fuerte rubor que llegaba hasta sus orejas.

—Entonces andando— Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo antes de tomar la mano de Manami y comenzar a caminar.

El lugar al que habían acordado ir fue el acuario. No era como si Karma estuviera demasiado interesado en ir a ese tipo de lugares, no obstante, pensó que sería del agrado de Okuda y estarían alejados del infernal calor de verano. Aunque, probablemente la muchacha estaría más encantada en ir a una exposición de ciencias o algo por el estilo.

—¡No he venido a un acuario desde primaria! —Comentó encantada Manami, observado su alrededor.

—Yo tampoco. Recuerdo que la última vez que vine por la escuela, tuvieron que pedirles a los maestros que me sacaran de ahí por gastarles una broma a los entrenadores de los delfines.

—¿Q-Qué hiciste?

—Solo una travesura de niño pequeño~—Contestó Karma con fingida inocencia.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de la boca de Manami. Si de algo podía estar segura tras oír esa pequeña anécdota, es que el pelirrojo ha sido una persona problemática desde muy temprana edad.

En primer lugar fueron a comer en el restaurant del lugar. La comida era deliciosa y económica para agrado de ambos. Karma optó por tomarle el pelo a Okuda pidiéndole que le diera a probar de su comida, inclinándose sobre la mesa y abriendo la boca en señal de querer ser alimentado, a lo que la tímida muchacha respondió con un sonrojo y múltiples balbuceos nerviosos. El pelirrojo terminó riendo a carcajadas, para luego darle él de comer de su comida sin previo aviso.

— ¿Qué tal esta?

—D-De-Delicioso—Respondió Manami, extremadamente avergonzada por el hecho de haber sido alimentada y ser observada por algunos de los presentes. No obstante, evito protestar al ver que su compañero realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Le gustaba ver ese lado de él.

El resto del día recorrieron los distintos acuarios mientras conversaban de temas triviales, Fue divertido, hasta el punto que Manami dejo de estar consciente del hecho que estaban tomados de la mano como si fuera algo natural. Habían cientos de peces maravillosos y atractivos sin igual como el show con delfines, no obstante, hubo uno en particular que atrajo la atención de los chicos.

—Hey, Okuda-san. Mira la vitrina de ahí.

Tras el cristal, un pulpo de color carmesí estaba posado sobre una roca. Pese a que la atracción no parecía demasiado llamativa para el resto de los visitantes, ellos sintieron una punzada en el pecho y se quedaron un buen rato observándolo en silencio.

—Me recuerda a Korosensei cuando se molestaba—Comentó con nostalgia Manami.

—Era realmente fácil hacerlo enojar—Karma parecía evocar todos sus recuerdos relacionados con su maestro en esos precisos instantes.

—Recuerdo el día que llevaste un pulpo al salón de clases para provocar a Korosensei, poco después de tu llegada a la clase.

—Si...En esos momentos nunca pensé que ese pulpo se convertiría en alguien tan importante en nuestras vida...

Una sonrisa forzada se vislumbró en los labios de Karma mientras observaba la vitrina. Okuda, por su parte, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas que contenía. El vació que Korosensei había dejado en ellos aún era demasiado grande, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de llevar su voluntad hacia adelante y con optimismo.

Tímidamente, Okuda aprovecho el hecho que estaban tomados de las manos para poner algo de fuerza en su agarre de la mano del chico con la intención de mostrar su apoyo hacia él. Con sorpresa, el pelirrojo dirigió sus orbes dorados hacia su compañera quien parecía nerviosa y dudosa de su propia acción, un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago al recordar el día de su graduación cuando fue consolado por Okuda. Sin decir nada y manteniendo su compostura, Karma devolvió el gesto a la azabache.

Definitivamente ella era la única persona capaz de controlar sus emociones de esa manera, y esa era la razón por la que era especial para él desde el día de la graduación.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Karma se ofreció a acompañar a Manami hasta la estación. A lo que la azabache no pudo negarse. Aunque para lastima de los dos, ya no iban tomados de las manos.

—Fue realmente divertido, Karma-kun ¡Muchas gracias por haberme invitado! Lamento haber hecho que pagaras mi entrada al acuario.

—No hay problema, es algo que yo quería hacer de todas formas. Además también me divertí, la próxima vez iremos al parque de diversiones.

—Etto...¿Estas bien que vaya contigo? —Cuestionó incrédula Manami— ¿No te molesta?

—No te hubiera pedido salir sino pensara que tu compañía es agradable—Respondió el pelirrojo con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me alegra. En un principio estaba realmente nerviosa, dado que Kaede—san no dejaba de decir que me habías invitado a una cita—Suspiro aliviada y sonriente Manami, sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

—¿Y quien dijo que no lo era? —Cuestionó Karma con una sonrisa confiada—Yo pienso en esto como una cita, Okuda-san.

—No bromees con eso Karma-kun —Protestó la chica, convenciéndose a si misma que se trataba solo de una broma, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver como el rostro de Karma lucía completamente serio.

—No es una broma.

—¿Q-que quieres decir?...

—Será mejor que lo pienses por ti misma, _Manami-chan_ ~—Fue su simple respuesta, revolviendo en cabello de la muchacha.

Karma no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa burlesca ante la expresión de completa incomprensión de su compañera. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido aclarar inmediatamente sus sentimientos de una vez por todas y dejar de lado las bromas, sin embargo, no era como si estuviera desesperado en comenzar un noviazgo con aquella chica. Disfrutaba la relación que tenían y quería atesorarla sin necesidad de presionar a Okuda, después de todo, sabía mejor que nadie las dificultades que ella tenía para expresar sus propios sentimientos, por lo que se ajustaría a su ritmo. Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que no tomaría ventaja de la situación para llenar su cabeza con pensamientos dirigidos a él, ya que no había nada más satisfactorio que hacerla sonrojar y verla avergonzada como en aquel minuto.

.

* * *

 **Sé que ha pasado más de un año desde la última publicación y realmente lo lamento...Ahora que estoy de vacaciones de la universidad espero poder actualizar más para compensar la falta de publicaciones.**

 **Agradezco a todos los lectores que se han dado el tiempo de seguir este fic y aquellos que han dejado su review. Me alegra que les haya agradado :')**

 **En el capítulo anterior había dicho que seguiría con Nagisa y Kayano, sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de continuar con la cita de Karma y Manami (Aunque en realidad lo tenía escrito hace un año pero no me había animado a subirlo, puesto que no me convencía). Espero no haberme salido demasiado de sus personalidades originales y que les haya agradado.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
